I need help
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: So Morphing Moons came to me with a brillant idea.  Jullian is working hard to keep her sister safe while raising her alone.  Seth imprints on her.  Don't judge on summary please.
1. Chapter 1

_**morphing moons**_** I have used your character and ideas in this story. But she will be imprinted on by Seth. I know its not the origanal idea but I automatcially thought of a whole new thing. If you would like to help me with things in this story your completely welcome to :)**

Sitting at the check out counter I started dozing off, that was before the front door bell rang. I jumped at the sound and sighed. It was almost eleven and I was still at work, when I should have been home with Melanie. I get off my little stool and started wondering around the store trying to find the new coustomer. I skipped through the aisles one by one to make sure everything was in its place. I promised myself after I checked out this person I would head home. I turned into the bakery section and saw a tall tan man picking up a box of donuts. I stiffled a giggle and walked over to him quickly.

"Hi there, my name is Jullina Dian how may I help you?" I asked pioletly but quickly trying to get him out of there fast. But when he turned around my heart stopped. He was like a greek god in person. I blinked a few times trying to get my thoughts straight. The man didn't say anything so maybe he didn't want me anywhere around him. I grunted and walked back to my station. Melanie must have been freaking out by now, home alone in the middle of the woods but I couldn't hire a babysitter I didn't have enough money. By eleven-thirty the man came to the counter and didn't move. He had nothing in his hands so I guess he didn't find what he was looking for. I stood up and shut off the lights and shut down the computer. I opened the door and let a huge gust of cold air in the shop. The man stood just staring but he finally moved and exited the door. I locked up and wrapped my jacket around me tight as I started to walk home.

"Do you need a ride?" I heard a deep husky voice ask from behind me. I sighed and turned around slowly. I shook my head just wanting to get home now, I was sick of wasting more and more time. I ran across the street to walk away from the man. Of course curosity took over me and I looked back at the burning gaze. The man still stood by the door staring at her as she walked away. I bit my lip and took of running not feeling like getting raped tonight. I turned into the woods taking the short cut home. I knew the woods like the back of my hand. I jumped over the fallen trees and ducked over the low branches and before I knew it I was home. I climbed the familier white steps and opened the front green door. I breathed in the smell of home and threw off my jacket and work apron. I walked into the living room to see Melanie already passed out on the couch with barbies surrounding her.

"Come on girl," I groaned as I lifted her up and carried her to her room. I stumbled to her bed and tried to laid her down as gently as I could. My god was she getting heavy. I kissed her head and felt my heart get heavy with guilt. I was rarely here for her and I wasn't sure why I haven't put her in a better home yet. I closed her door gently and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. I ended up just picking a apple and stumbling down the dark hall to my room. I flicked on the light and slid my kaki pants and itchy white shir off. I flopped down on my bed not borthering to slip on anything else. I heard distant howls as I started to doze off not looking forward to another long day of school and work. But one thing that kept pushing those things out of my mind was that strange man, what the hell was with him?


	2. Chapter 2

When my alarm went off at five was anything but ready to get up. I struggled to get out of bed and find my clothes. I ended up just picking out a pair of plain black jeans and a striped sweater. I pulled back my black hair and left my make-up un did. I grabbed my work clothes and shoved them in my bag before going to get up Melanie. The door squeaked as I slowly opened it. She was snoring softly with her short messy black hair all over her face. I chuckled and tip toed over to her bed. I shook her gently and brushed back her hair. She moved and groaned a bit but when I saw her brown eyes peek open I knew she was up for good. I sat her up and hugged her tightly.

"I promise I'll be home early tonight so you'll actucally have a dinner," she giggled as I tickled her. She jumped out of her bed and patted down the hall fto use the bathroom as I searched her room for something she could wear. Another thing I had to do tonight was laundry. I picked up a pair of black leggings and a pink butterfly shirt. I laid it on her bed and went down to the kitchen. I put some bread into the toaster and closed my heavy eyes. When the toast popped out I jumped startled and buttered them up. I put them on a plate on the table just as Melanie came in struggling to not rip her hair out. I laughed and helped her slick her hair back as she ate. By the time it was six I knew it was time to go to drop her off and make it to school on time. We grabbed our bags and locked the front door behind us.

"We get to go to the art room today," Melanie bragged to me and gave me a gap toothed grin. I smiled and ruffled her still wet hair.

"I took art my freshmen year," I told her as we rounded the driveway to the main road. She skipped a few steps ahead of me getting tons and tons of built up energy out. No wonder why I get so many calls from the school about her attention span. We crossed the road to the school and Mrs. Adams was already waiting for us.

"Good morning Jullian and Melanie," she smiled and took Melanies hand before entering the school leaving me alone. I crossed the two parking lots before getting to the high school. There was some buses waiting to be unloaded and some kids in cars catching up on sleep. My fathers car was locked away in the chop shop being used for parts. I couldn't afford it so I had to let it go. I walked inside the warm school and was greeted by Ms. Loveless, the attendance keeper.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged and sighed quietly. She nodded and went on her way. Ms. Loveless understood how hard it was for me considering her husband had died a few years ago from a liver shut down to. She raised her two sons by herself now. Only difference between her and me was that she had a steady job and family to help her. I twisted my lock to my locker and pulled out my history binder. I heard squeaky shoes from the main door as I turned a corner. I turned around for a quick second and saw huge guys laughing and pushing one another. I regonzied one of them in a spilt second. His wet shaggy hair fell in his face covering up his orbs. I ran around the corner before any of them could spot me. I should have known he was friends with all of them. I walked into Mr. Lukes class and sat down in the back. Of course he wasn't there yet so I dug around in my purse for my make-up. I looked into my tiny mirror at my weird eyes. One was blue and the other was green, I got those from my father. I lined them in black eyeliner and mascara before braiding my hair on the side.

When it was eight people started piling into the room. I put my things away and put my head down on the desk waiting for the class to start. When Mr. Luke started talking I knew all I had to do was face the front and nod my head a few times. Mr. Luke let us have a few day so I took advantage and pulled out a few bills I had to pay. I had about three envelopes sealed up when I heard someone talk.

"Isn't that suppose to be for your parents?" His voice echoed in my ear knocking out every other voice. I turned around and bit my lip. He was sitting behind me looking beautiful as ever. Great just fucking great.


	3. Chapter 3

I swallowed loudly and slipped the enevlopes back into my bag safely. I wasn't really sure what to say so I just shrugged and turned around to try and try to count down the minutes to the bell. I felt a tap on my back a few minutes later. I groaned inwardly and turned around slowly. What the hell did he want?

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to a bonfire at the beach with me this saturday night," his hands were shaking with nerves and his eyes were wide in fear. I sighed knowing that Melanie would absoutly love to go to the beach. I nodded thinking I'm only doing this for Melanie, not because I liked this guy. I didn't even know his name. I turned back around when a huge smile broke out on his face. I bit my fingernail nervously and tapped my foot loudly until the bell rang. I jumped up and grabbed my things but was stopped by a hot hand.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" His voice was soft and dreamy like he just woke up. I looked down at my feet thinking about how I never had a guy walk me to class before. I guess he took the silence as a yes because he took my books and my hand and led me out into the crowded hallway.

"Where do you go next?" He asked as he pulled me over to a section of lockers. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my free hand.

"Bio," I answered as we headed off towards the science department. I never really liked science, I didn't get why you had to mess with things. Can't you just leave them alone and let people think what they want. When we got to my room I took my books from the man and said goodbye. But of course he wanted to talk.

"My name is Seth Clearwater, I don't think I said that before. Anyways I saw you last night at the grocergy store," he stated the obvious but in a kind of cute way not in the annoying way. I knew he already knew my name so I didn't bother stating it. When the bell was about to ring I said my goodbye again and ducked into class before he could open his mouth. Two more periods and I can go to work then home. As Ms. Curry explained pH balances and such I finished up the bills. I was glad my father left money for us, without it I don't know if we would be doing this well. When the class was almost over I laid my head on my desk tapped my foot again. I always get the jitters before the bell rang. When it did I was the last person out of the room and to my surprise Seth was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Where to next Miss Dian?" He asked in a fake british accent. I laughed a little and pointed down the hall to the english department. English was always my favorite class maybe because when my dad was sick reading was the only way to escape. We walked in silence again not really sure what to say. I never really knew what to say with new people. I think I got that from my mom. I took my books from him again and say my goodbye and this time he let me go no hesitations. I was thankfull for that.

I pulled out my copy of _Tale of Two Citys _and started skimming through the chapter we had to read last night. I didn't really have time because of work and such. I leaned back in my seat once the bell rang and watched Mrs. Fere talk about what a great story this book was. I was the only one who really paid attnetion. Once the bell rang I was a bit disappointed to say goodbye to this class but I knew I only had one more period to go; gym. My heart sunk when I didn't see Seth outside the door. Maybe he already lost intrest. I walked to gym and started to get changed, dreading dodgeball day.

When I got out to the court the balls started flying in all directions. I thought I saw something outside the main doors and stopped for only a moment. But in that moment i was hit in the head with a dodgeball. I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time fourth period was over it was pouring down raining. Why is the weather here so tempermental? I groaned and took off towards the bus stop. I couldn't walk in this, I'd get sick then I'd have to go to the doctors and that meant spending more money. I stood underneath the huge gray overhead and waited impatiently. The bench was wet was I wasn't even going to try and sit on it. I closed my eyes for a few minutes until I heard a loud horn beep from behind me. I jumped, startled at the noise. Seth was sitting behind the wheel of an old rusted out Cheverly. He opened the passenger side door and gave me boyish grin that said sorry. I sighed when I realized I needed to get to work quickly. The bus was running late so I had to take the offer. I ran around the truck and ducked inside. My hair was soaked but I didn't care. I shook it out gently and pulled my knees to my chest, trying to conserve as much heat as I could. Seth cranked up the heat and pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"Where to?" He asked as we passed the elementary school. I think by this time it was recess but they wouldn't be able to go outside in this mess. Melanie must be bored out of her mind. I gave him a have smile and showed him my work clothes. He nodded and took a left. I noticed he was going really slow compared to everyone else on the road but I didn't say anything. I leaned back and slipped off my sweater to reveal my tan tank top. Seth said nothing and made a right. I buttoned up my worn out white work shirt and pinned my name tag back on. My jeans would have to do because there was no way in hell I was stripping in front of a guy I barely know. When we pulled into the grocery store parking lot I smiled in thanks. I was about to hope out when he reached out and grabbed my arm. I felt an electric shock run through my veins. I shivered but I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the touch. Either way it made me feel nice and warm inside.

"Do me a favor?" He whispered quietly that I had to strain to hear it over the pounding rain. I nodded and bit my lip waiting for him to talk. He seemed hesitant at first but that didn't stop him. I had a feeling he would do all the talking Saturday night. I didn't really mind that at all, I never really liked to talk.

"Stay out of the woods," he told me with a distant look in his eyes. I nodded but I knew I would still go in them to get home. He didn't give me one reason why I shouldn't go into the woods. What was in there anyways, the boogieman, a vampire, a werewolf? He was just trying to be funny probably. Ya, I busted a gut. I walked into the store and waved to Lucia, the manager. She waved back but was to busy with a customer to make convostation. I putmy bag in the back and clocked in. I made a promise to myself to get out around seven tonight. I wanted to make dinner for Melanie and I. Even if its not all that good. I wrapped my apron around my wasit and headed off to the bakery. I turned on the stoves and started to kneed the dough. I had about ten orders to fill today so I had to work fast. Lucia opened the side door and took a deep breath of the raising bread.

"Smells yummy Jillian," she said as always and stole a slice from the sheet. I laughed and shoved the pan in the oven praying she would let me take some food home tonight.

"So Lucia I got a question," I always hated asking her to give me food for dinner but what else was I suppose to do? On most nights I only take enough to fill up Melanie.

"Of course you can take some food," she winked at me like she read my mind and hopped down the counter when the front door bell rang. I went back to work but then felt someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder to see a young women with three horrid scars on her face staring at me. She had a brillant smile and beautiful shining brown eyes.

"How may I help you?" I asked nervously as I wipped my hands on a dirty rag. She was almost jumping up and down.

"You are her, Sue I found her," the lady called out to her friend that come out of the book aisle. Great, what did my mother do now?


	5. Chapter 5

The lady reminded me a lot of Seth. Her nose was strong like his and her smile was cute and charming just like his. I'd place a million dollars that she was his mother. I went up to the front counter and repeated the same question.

"How may I help you?" I wasn't really sure what they wanted but I knew they weren't going to tell me.

"My name is Emily Uley and this is Sue Clearwater," the first lady said making me see that I would have won that bet.

"My name is Jillian Dian," I responded and waiting for them to tell me what they wanted. I just wanted to finish these orders so I could get out of here and go home. I had to start thinking of what I would be making for dinner tonight and how the hell I was getting home. If it was still raining like it is there would be no way I would be walking. I'd hitch a ride or take a bus somehow. When they didn't answer me I sighed and turned around to get back to work. But of cours eone of them spoke up.

"We were just looking but this velvet cake looks absoutly divine," Sue said with a beautiful smooth voice. She could probably be a spokes person and grab anyones attention with that voice. I came around the station and saw the one she was looking at. It had one red rose on the side of the cake, some old school piping made swirls and vines around it. I was proud of that cake, it was more like a art project then cake decroating to me. I nodded and picked it up to take it back around. I rang it up and asked if they wanted me to write anything. I prayed they would say no so I wouldn't have to mess up the beautiful work. Thankfully they did. I rung it up and bagged it carefully. I gave it to Sue and took her money. It felt like new in my hands. I slipped it into the cash-register and went back to filling the orders.

"I'll see you saturday," Emily called out as Sue waved goodbye. I nodded goodbye and knitted my eyebrows. Why were they looking for me? Did Seth take bad about me? Did they just want to see if I was anything worth talking about? I sighed and slipped the rest in the oven. I sat down on my little stool counting down the hours until they were done.

By the time the bread was ready to be packed up it was almost seven. I put everything in paper bags for Lucia to seperate later. I smiled as I put a box of chicken tenders and fries in my bag. Melanie always loved the stores tenders and fries. I stepped outside hoping it wasn't raining and to my surprise it wasn't. I decided to cut through the woods anyways just to get home faster. I took off running pushing my legs faster and faster until I didn't even have to think about it. That is until I saw a shadow off to my right. I hesiated a little but kept going. It probably just my mind playing with me. But then I saw it again from my left. Was someone following me? I pushed harder when I saw the house in front of me. The shadow passed one more time before I busted out through the trees. I flung the door open and almost collpased. Melanie rolled her eyes and continued watching her show, giving me no attention when Spongebob was a daily thing. Spongebob was everything to her for some odd reason. I shut and locked the door praying no human was out there. Maybe it just was a deer or something.

I pulled out a few pans and started cooking dinner for us. Tonight would be a good night. Escpially when I told her about the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth didn't show up to school friday so I had really no one to hang around with or give me a lift. I think a I had a bad feeling in my stomach at first, wondering what could be wrong, but then figured he's probably playing hooky like the rest of the giant freaks. Melanie was digging through her clothes to find something old, something she could get dirty for the beach. When she found a pair of rip holy jeans and a painted spalttered sweater I knew we were good to go. I grabbed her hand in mine and we started walking towards the beach.

My black hair flowed from my high ponytail like a waterfall when hers was all over the place. We figured we should just leave it messy since by the end of the night it would end up like that anyways. As we passed the big beach sign Melanie started getting excited and jumping up and down. She looked up at me with pleading eyes wanting to be let go. I let her hand fall and she took off towards the water. She weaved in and out of people until her feet were consumed by the black water. I prayed she wouldn't get sick. I saw Seth walking towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Jillian Dian," he said as he held out his hand for me. Seth was piolet as a southern gentlemen. I took his hand and he led me to a huge crowd. Great, just great I thought. I saw Sue and Emily smile and wave happily. A girl who looked like Seth and Sue was glaring daggers at me. I swallowed hard and looked at my feet. Everything went quiet except Melanie and another little girl in the background.

"This is Jillian Dian," Seth presented me proudly to the group of people who looked to be like family. I waved and I felt myself blush.

"Story time," a old man in a wheel chair said as we sat down on logs. Melaniend another girl was sitting impatienly beside me.

"Go on you two," I whispered and winked hoping no one would mind. Today was the first day in weeks the sun was out and Melanie needed all the sun she could get. She was looking a bit paler then usual. I heard some laughing over to my left and turned curisly. Of course I regreted it.

"Look at her," one of the crater face guys said to a greasy hair boy.

"Just sitting there acting like she fits in, she ain't all native, her daddy was white," the boys started howling with laughter but I was fuming. How dare they talk about my father! I stood up intrupting the entire story telling and marched over there. Everything was quiet except the guys in front of me.

"What are you gonna do you little mutt?" One of the shorter ones asked. I could only see red and then suddenly my plams started burning with flames. Before I knew it my entire body was consumed. What was going on? The boys ran off screaming in terror as I jumped back startled. All anger put aside for once. When the anger was gone so was the flames and heat. Seth was behind me with a wide mouth and eyes. The girl was still glaring bur smirking too. Everyone was staring in shock except Melanie and the other girl.

"What am I," I whisper to myself feeling a panic attack coming on.


	7. Chapter 7

I must have passed out because the next thing I know I was at home in my own bed. Was it all just a dream? My arms still burnt so of course not. I sat up slowly and saw Seth at my desk slumped over snoring soundly. I chuckled and wrapped my blanket around him as I crept towards Melanies bedroom. I opened the door and peeked in as quietly as I could. She was sprawled out in the bed smiling like she was having a good dream. I walked out into the kitchen to see it was only eight. I had to be at work in a hour so I should write a note just incase neither one of them are up when I leave. I scrawlled where I went on a peice of paper and went to change in the bathroom. My skin was a bit darker then usual when I looked in the mirror. My hair seemed wild as well as my eyes. What was wrong with me?

I tried hard to push everything out of my mind. I left the house and started walking towards work. People would be picking up there packages today so I had to open on time. When I saw that no one was in the shop I went to the book aisle thinking it would help me some. That was until I saw a book on native powers. I wasn't sure if I should pick it up or not but of course I did. The book felt heavy in my small hands but I pushed it aside.

I passed all the werewolf stuff since I already knew the stories about the cold ones, imprinting, and such. I stopped when I saw something new, something I never really saw or heard about before. Gemni'bell stood out to me one the white piece of paper. A little drawing of a woman on flames with red eyes, to me she looked like a demon. I flipped the page and started reading. Gemni'bell was apprently a normal human, except the fact that the person has unbeliveable anger issues. When the person is angry they only see red and before they know it there up in flames with anger. I dropped the book and closed my eyes. I was to busy reading that I didn't hear anyone come behind me.

"Jillian," Seth said as he put a hot hand on my shoulder, engulfing it whole. I saw Melanie out the corner of my eye sniffing the flowers that Lucia grows in her garden. I looked up at Seth and shook my head. What was I suppose to say? I was a freak and I couldn't do anything to change it except be less angry. I was always angry though. I was angry at my mother for abandoning my family. I was angry at my father for not taking better care of himself. I'm angry at Melanie because she expects me to do everything. How was I suppose to take car eof her and myself? I was angry that I didn't have any life because my day revolves around school and work. When was I suppose to have me time?

"Are you ok?" Seth asked and bent down to my height. I was so consumed in my own thoughts I didn't realize my sight was going red. I pushed myself away from him and ran to the back. I slid down the locked door and cried into my hands. What was I going to do now?

"Jillian please open up," Seth asked as he knocked on the door softly. When I didn't move he slid down the other side of the door and started talking.

"Your not the only person with something wrong with you," I knew he was trying to calm me down but instead he made me feel like a self-centered bitch.

"I mean, Jillian your not the only person who has some sorta...weird problem. Like I'm a werewolf," I laughed thinking it was a joke but on the other side it was silent. I bit my lip and unlocked the door quietly and opened it a little. Seth was standing up with worry written all over his face.

"I'm a werewolf Jillian," he said again but this time a bit more confident. My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. I tried to remember everything I knew about the werewolf stories. The only thing I remembered was that they protected humans and imprinted. I took a step back and grabbed the door tightly.

"Who did you imprint on?" I didn't want to believe it was Melanie or me. I had enough things to deal with, I didn't need one more thing. I didn't need one more person to take care of.

"You," he whispered and took a step closer. I slammed the door and locked it as quick as I could. Why me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Tell me what you think please and thanks**

By the time it was closing time I hadn't had one customer all day. Did I forget to switch the signs again? I went out the side door scared to see Seth. But then I remembered Melanie was with him. Fuck! I ran back inside to see Melanie behind the counter playing with the computer. I closed my eyes and held out my hand to her. She hopped down and gave me a wide grin. I looked over my shoulder to see no Seth. Where could he be? I locked up and we started walking home in the foggy night. We didn't really talk much, just hummed an old lullaby dad use to sing to us. We didn't see one car until we heard a loud screeching sound behind us. We hurried over to the side of the road and waited for whoever was going by to go. We hid behind a huge oak tree that was a little ways into the woods. But when the truck rolled by he pulled over and stopped. Then we heard something yelling for us, for me.

"Jillian, come out. My name is Sam Uley and I would like to take you to my house for dinner. Emily is cooking," I couldn't see him but I knew he had to be tall with a deep voice like that. Melanie darted out only caring at the food. I sighed knowing I couldn't leave her out there alone. I slowly walked out pulling the leaves from my hair. I was right the man was two or three feet taller with deep russet skin and dark soulless eyes. I helped Melanie up in the truck and kept my hand on the handle at all times. None of us talked we just sat in awkward silence. When we turned into the woods we saw through the fog a red house with a white porch. We never saw this house before. Sam got out and us going to come around and get us but we were out in a flash. I held Melanie behind me as we walked into the house. All I could smell was the BBQ that was being baked and my stomach let out a huge growl. The last time I ate was the tenders and fries a few nights ago.

"Hello Jillian," Emily smiled as she came out of the kitchen wiping her dirty hands on a towel. I gave her a small smile and looked at my feet. I slipped off my shoes and Melanie did the same, I didn't want to mess up there carpet. Emily walked back into the kitchen and we followed a few feet behind her. The table was already full of people, one of them being Seth and the little girl.

"Melanie," the little girl screamed from her seat next to a giant I recognized from the bon fire. Melanie ran over to the seat next to her and they started gossiping about little girl things. I chuckled and pulled the seat out next to her. I saw the girl that was glaring at me at the bon fire smile at me. I bit my lip and held out my hand.

"I'm Jillian Dian, this is Melanie Dian," I said as I introduced us to her. The lady shook my hand and smiled with her head help up proudly.

"I'm Leah Clearwater," she replied while smoothing her hair back. Her hair was black and a bit choppy for a girl, I think if she'd let me I could make her hair stunning but I didn't say anything. The boys around the table kept staring at me and there was only a few girls I remembered from school.

"Jillian this is Quil, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Nessie, Brady, Collin, Embry, and I'm Seth," he seemed back to his old self while introducing the gang. I smiled and nodded to each until I saw the boy named Embry staring at Melanie. He had a dazed look on his face. His eyes were like Seth's only a bit less shiny. His hair hung slightly in his face. I knew that look from anywhere because it was the same look Seth gave it me. I shot up out of my chair and grabbed Melanie's shirt. I pulled her out of the house and ignored her questions. How dare he imprint on her? She was only five! What the hell was wrong with him? I began to see red and I knew I had to calm myself down. I looked at Melanie and listened to her walk and how she would count her footsteps. Melanie got me to listen to something other then my mind for once. I reminded myself that one day I will thank her when she would understand.

After awhile Melanie stopped talking to me all together, I guess she was angry that I made her leave her friend. But then again her friend was being watched by that Quil boy. He had the same stupid expression on his face as Seth and Embry. Great, she made friends with an imprintee. Was Leah an imprintee or imprinter? Is that why she looked so proud to say her name? Ugh, what was going on! When we got home I gave Melanie a peanut butter sandwich and sent her to bed. My stomach was rumbling again so I took the jar of peanut butter and ate most of it. 

Around midnight I started hearing howls around our house. I went to my room and put my I-pod on play. When the music started blasting into my head all others noises were drowned out. After a while I must have fell asleep because I remember my I-pod slipping out of my hands, the headphones being ripped out my ear, and my breathing becoming even.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days I avoided school, there was no way in hell that I was putting up with those guys again. I even kept Melanie home. She wouldn't talk to me at all now which killed me a little inside. I called out of work saying that I was sick and Lucia believed me. At night I would hear wolves outside howling, can't they leave me alone? I stood at my window watching a small brown wolf circle the house. I could hear Melanie in her room getting excited and wanting to go out there. She wouldn't talk me so she couldn't ask, even if she did I'd say no. When the wolf started howling I turned up my music and laid in bed quietly. How could this happen? I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door. I ran there so Melanie couldn't answer it first. I peeked through the peep-hole to see Leah tapping her foot impatiently. I opened the door wide enough for her to get in. She walked to the living room like she owned the place.

"There not going to leave anytime soon," she said as I sat down across from her. She stated what I already knew so I just nodded and looked down.

"Imprinting isn't thatbad I guess," she mumbled and crossed her arms. I could tell something was bugging her about it but I waited for her to tell.

"You see Emily is my cousin. Sam and I use to date in high school and then he met Emily. Sam imprinted on her and never told me. He was really angry one day because of me and phased in front of her and harmed her, hence the scars. Anyways I was in the hospital with her the entire time she was healing. Then he left me for her. I guess imprinting was more powerful then years of love," she shrugged not at all sounding bitter about this. She sounded calm and relaxed as she laid back on the couch. I nodded thinking how could Emily do that? To her own cousin?

"Are you gonna say something?" Leah snapped when she realized I was lost in my mind.

"I'm just a bit stressed out," I admitted and watched Melanie walk into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Why?" Leah asked when Melanie went back into her room carefully holding the glass.

"You saw what happened at the beach right? Supposably I'm a gemi'bell. Whatever the hell that is," I mumbled feeling a bit pissed about the entire situation.

"I can ask Billy about it tonight," she said as she got up to leave. I followed her to the door and hugged her tightly.

"You know your driving my brother nuts," she chuckled and opened the door to go out into the cold air. I nodded and sighed. He was another thing I had to think about.

"He won't give up," she told me as she shut the door and formed on my porch. She was the small brown wold that staring earlier. I felt a bit disappointed that it wasn't Seth watching me.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after I dropped Melanie at school I opened the high school doors with my head held high. I needed to talk to Seth, I needed him to help me whether I like it or not. I walked into Mr. Lukes room and took my seat in front of a tired and pain filled Seth. When he saw me in my dark washed jeans and grey sweater and heels he light up like the fourth of July. I took it as a good sign and turned around to face him. Class hadn't started so I took my time talking to him.

"I need your help," I told him while biting my lip nervously. Can imprinters turn there soulmates down? I wasn't sure but I was testing the waters. He nodded and grabbed her my hands like if he didn't touch me he'd die. I felt a bit guilty that he had to waste his life on me, I wasn't that great.

"I want to know whats wrong with me and what to do about...us," I whispered while squeezing his hand tighter by the second. His eyes were shining more then usual and I wasn't really sure from what.

"Tonight?" I asked when the bell rang and class began. He nodded and kissed my hands before I turned around and pulled out the book from the store. I flipped another page of the gemi'bells and started finding out more. I needed to know more. I skimmed the page and found out that they only had two enemies, vampires and mermaids. They were real too? I was a bit taken back by that but I pushed on. There inner beings come out around sixteen or seventeen. Since I was almost eight-teen I guess it made since. I tapped my foot quietly and flipped another page.

Thay can change anything about their body and switch it to any animals. Surprislying to me they can control elements when angry but fire is most commen. They grow into full gemni bells and there body soon has tattoos wrapping in designs that match there soul going all over the body except the face and neck, the color matches there personality. Another thing that shocked me was when they were in battles with enemies there tattoos glow. I sighed and lifted my jean a little. I could see a dark red tattoo that reminded me of vines wrapping around my legs. I closed my eyes and turned around to Seth. I showed him the tattoos on my legs and his eyes got glazed over. He looked up and me and winked. I blushed and turned around right as the bell rang.

Seth and I didn't talk much going to our next three classes. Once we got out he gave me a ride to the store and told me he'd be here to pick me up at seven, no later. Lucia was at the front taking care of a rude customer. I waved and walked to the back to see where I was working today. Apprently I was stationed at the garden section. I tied my apron on and started filling up the pots to water the flowers with. It always made me so calm when I was around them, maybe one day I could morph into a butterfly so I could really smell them. I was snapped out of my day dream by a familier voice behind me.

"Still working in this little shop?" I turned around to see my cousin Drake smiling at me with his beautiful hazel and green eyes. Did the mixed eyes run in the family? I nodded and set the can down to give him a hug. Thats when I noticed the same tattoos on his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled and stepped back.

"I was trying to protect you," he mumbled as he took a step closer. I pushed him away and ran out of the store. Drake was like my older brother. He helped me when I couldn't pay the bills that much and such. Why would he keep this a secret? Was it that horrible? 


	11. Chapter 11

Drake fianlly left to go back to the house after a few hours. I only sold a few flowers today but every one counted. Seth and I were just about home now watching the pouring rain bounce off the windshield. I was exhausted but I knew I had to figure out what was going on. Once we pulled into the driveway I saw through the living room window Melanie being thrown up in the air by Drake. We ran to the house laughing each time the rain hit one of us in the eye. When we got inside we were drenched and laughing so hard our sides hurt. Drake came into the main hall and crossed his arms with a huge death glare. I cleared my throat and introduced the two.

"Seth this is my cousin Drake, Drake this is my...friend Seth," I wasn't really sure what was Seth. I knew he was my imprinter by what did that make him to me? My boyfriend? Since I had no clue I stuck with friend but I could tell Seth wasn't to happy about it. Drake grunted and turned away to go back to Melanie. I bit my lip and led Seth to my room.

"So I'm apprently a gemi'bell, do you know what the hell that is?" I flopped down on my bed feeling ten times more tired. He chuckled and sat down at the end.

"Leah talked to Billy about it and apprently its really rare. It only runs in a few families, you being one of them," he gestured to me and got me thinking about my family. Who had it first? My father didn't have tattoos so was it my mother? I never saw any pictures of my mother so I wasn't relaly sure. Dad never talked about her anyways.

"I think I got this from my mom, Drake is one," I told him while sitting up and crossing my legs.

"Gemi'bells are very angry people," I muttered while thinking about how the hell I was going to go through life like this. I could hurt people I loved.

"We'll learn to control it," he said as he rubbed my knee gently. He seemed so sure that we could fix this somehow that I was believing it.

"You know Paul? We'll he has a huge angry issue but then he met his imprint Rebecca and everything was fixed," I knew he was hinting about us but I still wasn't sure. I stayed silent trapped in my own thoughts.

"Why did Embry imprint on Melanie?" I asked wanting to know why he chose her. She was still a child for gods sake!

"He didn't mean to, it kinda just happens," he shrugged but then he noticed the meaning of his words. My eyes widen in horror that he didn't want to imprint on me, he was forced to.

"I want to be with you and I'm sure even if we didn't imprint I would still have dated you," he touched my shoulder gently and caressed it. I sighed and closed my eyes feeling how heavy they were.

"Go to sleep, I'll watch over you," he stroked my hair and let me lay down to sleep. I felt like as soon as I put my head on the pillow I was out listening to Seth quietly hum me to a sweet dream.


	12. Chapter 12

I must have slept through the night because I woke up to Seth snoring soundly and the sun shining down through the window. A day of sunshine for once. I rolled over to face the wall feeling a headache coming on. I hate when the weather just switches like this. I felt Seth move and wrap his arms around him and inhaled deeply. It took everything I had not to laugh. I heard Drake and Melanie in the kitchen moveing around and cleaning things up. I wonder how mad Drake was that Seth stayed the night. Did he turn into fire last night because of it? He deserved it anyways. How dare he not tell me what this family was. Was Melanie gonna go through the same thing too? I felt myself getting angry so I grabbed on to Seths hand praying that nothing would happen.

"Shh its alright," Seth whispered into my ear while rubbing my stomach. He could feel how scared I was but he was being the brave person. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I turned to face him.

"Am I always going to be like this?" I knew that he could stop being a werewolf when he wanted but I had no clue if I could stop being this. Maybe I would ask Drake later if he was willing.

"I'm not sure angel," he seemed to be just as worried as I was. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the tears flow. But then I felt his lips press softly on mine. It took me a minute to react but when I did it was perfect. Out lips meshed perfectly together long enough to leave both of us breathless. I rolled to my back and sighed in contentment. Seth put his head on my chest and listening to my heart pound agaisnt my skin. I heard a soft knock on my door and saw Drake walk in.

"Whats the point of knocking if your just gonna walk in anyways?" I was being a smartass and I knew it but he deserved it.

"Melanie and I are going to the beach," he stated and was about to walk out until his tattoos glowed and he turned to flames. I screamed and jumped out of bed. Seth tried to calm me down but it was to late. The house was catching on fire rapidly. I ran past Drake and grabbed Melanie to get out. We got to the edge of the trees to see Seth jump out my window. He ran over with soot over all over him. I waited a few minutes well he called 911 for Drake to come out. But he never did. I glared and ran back in before Seth could stop me. I ran in through the front door and tried to see through the heavy smoke.

"Drake," I called out praying he would answer. I heard coughs from down in the hall and I took off in the direction. I found Drake coughing and weezing, dieing from all the fire.

"Jillian...listen," he whispered as he doubled over coughing up blood.

"Learn to control this or it will be your own dimese," he whispered and closed his eyes tightly. Next thing I knew I was hearing sirens and being dragged out of the house. I knew I was crying but I couldn't stop it. Drake was the only person I knew of that could help, now I had no hope at all.

"Jillian," I heard Melanie screaming my name but I was so out of it. Drake was gone and so was the house. What were we going to do now? I refused to be put in a foster home and so would Melanie. I curled up in a ball with Seth crouching down beside me kissing my forehead each time I felt a sob out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews please? I'm begging I and morphing moons want to know what others are thinking. I'm loving this story more and more so please and thanks**

For the next few days I stayed at the Clearwaters house. Leah and me shared a bed while Melanie slept with Sue. She was bonding with her more and more with each passing second. Sue was acting more like a mother to her then I was ever able to. Seth was gone on most nights roaming the woods with the other boys so it got lonely without him. I was depressed but Leah was cheering me up the best she could.

"Billy told me that gemi'bells can die because they can't control the anger they hold," she said one night while fixing me chicken noodle soup. It was freezing outside again and I was a bit disappointed.

"Thats what happened to Drake," I mumbled and picked at my nails.

"I know but we don't want that to happen to you," she shrugged as she poured soup into a bowl for me. She placed it in front of me and grabbed her three grilled cheeses.

"Do you think Melanie could get it?" I asked her after a few minutes. I was scared to think she could go through this to. It was bad enough that I didn't know anything about it but I also didn't know who it affected.

"Maybe," she shrugged and sholved the first sandwich in her mouth.

"Did Billy say anything else?" I asked as I slurpped up the borth. She shook her head with her mouth full.

"So I have to go through this alone with no real help?" I could feel myself getting angry but I wasn't going to be like Drake and catch the house on fire. I wouldn't let this control me. I would beat it. We ate the rest of dinner in silence until Leah came up with a fantastic idea.

"The boys and I could help you two build a new house," she said with a smile as she put the dishes in the sink and went into the living room. I followed her and laid on the big red couch.

"What movie tonight?" She asked as she scanned the DVD rack. I shrugged not honestly caring.

"We got Tangeled," she said as she popped it in not waiting for my reply. I laughed as she jumped on the chair next to me and tried to get comfy.

"Seth should be home soon," she said when she noticed me looking out the window trying to see if Seth would walk by and burst in the door. I nodded and closed my eyes feeling all the stress that was going on weighing on me. The last thing I heard before I crashed was Leah laughing at Rapunzel swinging around the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews :) Please keep them coming. I don't know how many chapters I'll get up today since my cousins were in a accident and are in the hospital. I was voted the one to baby sit them because I'm not gonna bust of them out. Anyways enjoy :)**

Leah started getting supplies to help build the house the last few weeks and I researched more and more about gemi'bells. Apprently there are ways to control it. One way is how Seth said, focus on someone you love. I can feel myself getting attached more and more every day. Melanie was started to grow a beautiful friendship with the little girl Claire who was a imprinted on by Quil. Maybe Claire can help out Melanie with the entire imprinting situation. Embry respected my flip out and promised me the only way he sees her right now is a princess, not a mate. Sue wanted to adopt Melanie and me which I wasn't sure how that was going to work. Weren't Seth and I suppose to be soulmates and what not? I didn't agrue and let Sue try to fill out the paperwork. I knew how much Melanie has grown on her and I wasn't going to take that away. As I leaned in a chair watching the boys try and figure out how to build the house I saw Leah staring at Brady out the corner of my eye. She was dazing off and I knew she had imprinted. Was it possible for two werewolves to imprint? I stiffled a laugh and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Does he know?" I asked quietly watching Collin hit his head on a board that Sam was carrying. She shook her head and sighed sadly.

"Aren't both of you suppose to feel it?" I didn't really understand the entire imprinting situation as much as I'd like to.

"Sometimes, but other times only one does and your suppose to make the other one see it," she shrugged knowing she had no clue how to do it. Then I came up with a idea.

"What about you and him go on patrol alone tonight. Can't you guys trade images and what not?" I wasn't sure if it was going to work but it was worth a try. She nodded and gave me a huge smile.

"I'm glad were friends," I told her when the boys were done messing around and finally got to work trying to put together the structure.

"I am to," she smiled and patted my hand as the other girls came over.

"Why are we doing this again on a good day like this?" The girl named Kim asked in a snotty voice that made me feel angrier then I have in weeks. I ignored her and looked off to see Seth ducking a hammer that Paul threw at him. Seth laughed it off though like he did everything else.

"Your starting to love him aren't you?" Rebecca asked with a slight smile. She knew how it felt to be a imprint and how hard it was to resist the love and connection. I nodded and could feel a blush starting to creep up on my cheeks. Most of the girls awed and laughed as they took other seats around us.

"I can't believe Seth imprinted though," Kim said as she failed her purple painted nails down. The noise made me shiver.

"Well I'm glad for it," Seth said and put his arms around me. I smiled and leaned back into his hot chest. I was happy too.


	15. Chapter 15

**I think this will be the last chapter just very long, I feel like the story is wrapping up nicely :) Morphing moons and ****Infectious Blood Lust** I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have and I would be happy to write any other story you want :)

Leah got Brady to see the they imprinted and I was releaved to know he didn't freak out. Sam was very happy for her but I could tell she was still bitter about what he did. Embry was over at the new house almost every day helping out with anything he can. Melanie was growing attached more and more each day to him. Sue was finishing up our paper work and are extremly happy to getting new editions on her family. I think ever since her husband died she'd been lonely since the other two was always on partrol. Sue loved to come over and cook us dinners that would feel up the house and drift out into the woods calling in all the boys. I never really saw Emily or Sam anymore so I guess they had better things to do. We still had a bit more to go on the house but it coming around nicely. We were on the process of putting yellow siding on with black shutters to give it a bit of class. It was so different from all the other houses in La Push it gave me a sense of pride.

Seth came over every night to sleep by my side and to keep me safe. I was falling in love but I wasn't sure if I could tell him yet. My anger had been some what tamed in the last few months. I guess Seth was right about the entire love thing and how it can help. Tonight I was sitting on the stairs in the new house watching Melanie run around getting dressed. Embry was taking her out to see a movie and she believed it was a date and not a bonding experience. I knew that when she grew up she would be in good hands with him.

"Is this good?" She came out in a pink dress and was drenched in perfume. I gagged a little but I knew it wouldn't matter to Embry so I didn't complain.

"Perfect," I told her with a smile on my face. I got up and hugged her tightly. My sweats hung down low on my shrinking hips and my shirt was way to big for my small body. For same reason I was getting smaller and smaller by the days. I heard a knock on the door and then Embry just came inside.

"Your feeding her right?" I asked as I searched through my bag for some money.

"I'll pay," he said as he took my bag away from me and sat it in the closet by the door. I smiled and nodded.

"Curfew is eleven," I told him as I shut the front door and walked to the couch. Sue was at Billys tonight fixing him dinner. In my mind I think they liked each other way more then friends, but of course I kept it to myself. I picked at the left over crab meat and watched _The Last Cake Standing _on the food network. Seth promised me he would be home tonight so we could have a movie night but I have yet to hear him or see him. I sat the bowl on the table and laid down on the comfy couch and started to doze off.

Around nine I felt Seth pick me up and take me to my bed. I could hear him mumbling to himself but I didn't say anything. That is until he laid me down and whispered I love you.

"I love you too," I told him as I snuggled into bed. I could hear everything stop in the room and then he jumped on the bed and crushed me into his warm chest.

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear that," he whispered into my ear just as I heard a car door slam in the driveway. Embry and Melanie were home which meant they would both crash on the couch watching some stupid movie like they did every night. They were growing close but Embry always reassured me right now she was just like his little sister.

"Lets get some sleep," he annouced as he climbed under the huge comforter. I smiled a little and cuddled into him. Seth was always so warm and sculpted so beautifuly I had no clue how I got him. I drifted off into a deep dream wishing Seth would be here when I woke up. Seth was everything I wanted just like with Lean and Brady and Melanie and Embry. These were our dreams and they were real and we were awake.


End file.
